


Setting the Stage

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Cheating, Cock Cages, Collared Castiel, Collars, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Gags, Handcuffs, Implied Top Dean, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lace Panties, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Name Calling, Orgasm Denial, Porn Video, Revenge Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Submissive Castiel, Top John Winchester, dean winchester/samandriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Castiel liked to think he wasn’t vindictive, that he wasn’t driven to exact revenge, but it was hard in the face of his boyfriend’s cheating.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/John Winchester, Dean/Other(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 460





	Setting the Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt

Castiel liked to think he wasn’t vindictive, that he wasn’t driven to exact revenge, but it was hard in the face of his boyfriend’s cheating. It was hard watching Dean buried balls deep in Lisa’s cunt or Samandriel’s far-too-young ass. The first was, somewhat, easy to pass off as too much to drink—people made mistakes.

The second was near impossible when Dean was quite obvious sober and vocal as he vigorously, _enthusiastically_ , fucked Samandriel while the young freshman moaned wantonly. Castiel had watched, supposed to be away visiting family, as Dean’s hands gripped Samandrial with familiarity as his cock pumped in and out of the other boy. Dean had moaned praise, groaned his pleasure and had fucked deep as he came inside of Samandrial with a throaty moan of pleasure. There wasn’t a condom in sight and Castiel watched with a sick feeling as come dribbled out of Samandriel’s fucked open, puffy pink hole to roll down onto small hairless balls.

It didn’t happen once or twice or even three times. Castiel gave Dean plenty of opportunities, gave him plenty of rope and watched as Dean repeatedly hung himself with it.

His boyfriend was fucking his way through the cheerleaders and the pretty, naïve boys in the grades below them. He didn’t say anything, smiled at his boyfriend and moaned when Dean fucked him—but he planned.

And it was far too easy.

Far too easy to set up a camera at his boyfriend’s house while he was at practice, to lube up his ass and seduce Mr. Winchester. He knew how older men booked at him, knew what was said about his ass and his mouth—it was impossible not to know. Castiel had also felt John’s hands brush his hips, how the older man had _accidentally_ bumped into his ass and the tell-tale feeling of a hard cock brushing against him. The camera was rolling, angled to catch _his_ revenge, as Castiel walked towards John and straddled the older man. He had caged his cock, added a collar and wore a revealing piece of lingerie. It was over the top, unnecessary in the scheme of things, but he wanted to set the stage the way he wanted.

The older man jolted, surprised, as Castiel shifted forward so he was settled over John’s cock and lazily rolled his hips.

“Wha—”

He released a low, needy whine all the while shifting himself on top of John as he felt the man’s cock hardening against him. “I feel so empty, Mr. Winchester.” It felt like he was starring in a porno and only he was aware of the camera rolling. Underneath him his boyfriend’s dad stiffened as Castiel slotted their hips together and lazily ground himself down, shifting his hips, as he moaned like a whore desperate for a cock. “Can you help me, Mr. Winchester? Can you fill me up? Fuck my slutty little hole with your big, thick cock?”

“Cast—”

He grabbed Mr. Winchester’s hand, guided it to where he wanted, so the older man could _feel_ his wet and loosened hole, as he whimpered lowly with need. “I’m so wet for you, Mr. Winchester. Can you feel it? How wet and loose and ready I am?” He leaned forward to kiss the older man, whimpering into the kiss, as he continued to shift. Hands moved, the one pressed against him allowed a finger to slip inside of him while the other gripped him instead of stopping him or pushing him away. “I _need_ your cock, please Mr. Winchester, I _need_ it. I’m so empty…so horny. I need a big, strong man to fuck me raw.”

Under normal circumstances Castiel would be mortified, he certainly didn’t speak like this, but he knew that would do it. He was over here enough that he’d come across Mr. Winchester’s porn stash and he knew the older man liked twinks, liked them talking like wanton whores as they were used roughly by big, burly men.

He could do that.

The finger inside of him moved, rubbing against his lube slick insides, as Castiel moaned and fucked himself down onto the finger inside of him. “Please please please please.” He rolled his hips, eager to take the finger inside of him deeper, as John seemed to decide that morals were for other men and he had a needy little whore begging for _his_ cock. “Need it…need it so bad.”

A second finger pushed inside of him, finger fucking him with no hesitance, as Castiel moved—as he _writhed_ on Mr. Winchester’s lap.

“Yes…oh yes!” the cock under him was hard, rock hard, as he shifted. “Need your cock, please Mr. Winchester. Need your cock in my slutty hole. Want to feel you for _days_.”

The fingers inside of him moved, disappeared, as strong hands gripped him and lifted him. Castiel didn’t protest, he willingly went, as he was bent over the couch and placed so his face was smashed into the cushions while his ass was raised up. The lingerie top he was wearing slid down his back, bunching up, as large hands framed his ass covered in lace.

He felt John shift his panties to the side, exposing his lube wet hole, as a thumb rubbed against his rim. It sent a jolt of sensation through him, racing up his spine, as Castiel moaned and shifted. The angle he was bent over the couch at didn’t allow him to get much purchase on the floor. He was delightfully at Mr. Winchester’s mercy and Castiel felt his breathing quicken, felt anticipation thrum in his veins. It had been awhile since anyone had fucked him other than Dean Winchester—Castiel didn’t see the need to seek pleasure elsewhere when he was in a relationship. He saved bed jumping for when he was unattached but this wasn’t a normal situation and Castiel wanted to taste revenge before he dumped Dean’s ass.

“Such a naughty little whore.” The older man’s voice was lust rough and Castiel felt triumph mix in with anticipation. He’d chosen the perfect placement for the camera and there wasn’t a question the mic would catch everything. “Look at that pretty hole waiting for me to split it open on my dick.”

Castiel moaned, spreading his legs further, as he tried to shift his hips up in encouragement. “Yes! Please, Mr. Winchester, please fuck my ass. Fuck me full…I want to feel you dripping down my thighs.”

The hands touching him disappeared but Castiel didn’t have to wait long. John returned with lube, slipping wet fingers inside of Castiel’s ass and scissoring, before the sound of a zipper registered. He’d really managed to work the older man up and Castiel grinned against the couch as John’s cock nudged against his hole.

It was thick, much thicker than Dean’s cock, as it pushed inside. Castiel whined, ass protesting such a large cock, as John pushed in. He could feel his ass spreading to accommodate the unexpected girth as his ass was slowly stuffed full. Castiel shuddered, fingers curling on the cushion, as he moaned and whined at the burn. It hurt, not being prepared enough for John’s girth, but _no pain no gain_ Castiel though deliriously.

“Fuck…so fuckin’ tight.” John’s voice was rough, practically wrecked, as Castiel pushed into the intrusion. He could feel the way John filled him up, gloriously full, until heavy balls were pressed against his ass and John was buried to the hilt. The fingers gripping his hips flexed, digging in, as John groaned and rocked against him. He did his best to relax, to unclench, as his body slowly tried adjusting. Castiel wished for more lube but it was a little late for adjustments and he was already fully committed to seeing this through no matter how it unfolded.

Slowly the older man rolled his hips back, inching back out, as Castiel shuddered and clenched. His cheeks were flushed as John started up a slow, steady rhythm fucking in and out of his ass. He moaned throatily, released needy whimpers and trembled at the sensation of someone else eagerly fucking his ass.

The _wrongness_ , the dirty-bad-far-too-old-for-him-wrongness, of this had arousal burning through him along with excitement.

Once things were over with Dean, once he’d cut himself free of that waste of his time, Castiel was going to wait to get into another actual relationship. He missed _this_ , missed the feeling of having someone _new_ fucking him, and it wasn’t fair that Dean had been getting to have so much fun with so many different people while he’d held himself back in an apparently misguided attempt at being a good boyfriend—at holding the moral high ground. With the feeling of heavy balls slapping lewdly against his ass, the wet slide and the delicious burn of a cock plowing into him, Castiel found he didn’t care to take any kind of moral high ground.

It was more than obvious that he needed a break from an actual relationship—especially after this epic disaster.

Castiel’s mouth dropped open, cheeks flushed darkly, as he moaned and whined. The hands on his hips gripped him tightly, no doubt leaving bruises, as John fucked into him harder and faster. Mr. Winchester grunted as Castiel clenched down on him, moaning his own pleasure when the cock pistoning inside of him nailed his prostate, as _yes_ tumbled from his lips over and over. His eyes were practically rolling in his head, body thrumming with pleasure, as Castiel lost himself to the feeling of being fucked. “That’s it…yes yes yes yes yes. Feels so good. Harder, Mr. Winchester, _harder_.”

The sounds of fucking filled the air as John’s pace picked up, uneven and desperate, until he was slamming deep and jerking his hips as he came inside of Castiel’s aching ass. He moaned loudly, clenching down again, as John’s hips jerked forward a few more times before he completely stilled. He could hear the older man’s harsh breathing, feel the warmth and the weight pinning him in place, as John relished his orgasm. Castiel idly wished his cock was free so he could get off but the denial had him squirming and wanting _more_.

Of course, it wasn’t proper revenge, if there wasn’t evidence that Castiel had been filled with his boyfriend’s dad’s cock multiple times considering the ridiculous number of people Dean had cheated on him with—and Castiel didn’t even have an exact number.

It was why Castiel was, only a few days later, gleefully bouncing on John Wincheter’s cock. They were on John’s bed this time, Castiel straddling the older man as warm hands gripped his hips, while Castiel eagerly rode Mr. Winchester’s cock. The mattress creaked lowly under the hard, quick jerks of his hips as Castiel let his head fall back in pleasure. He wore the collar again, slutty red lace and a gag with his hands cuffed behind his back. Castiel was the picture of submissive decadence, something he’d _never_ done with Dean, while the hidden camera recorded them again.

A muffled yelp escaped when John’s hand smacked his ass, urging him to move faster, while Castiel worked his hips quicker and quicker. His muscles burned, his ass split open, as he rode John Winchester to orgasm. “Faster whore, _faster_.” And Castiel was content to play the role of a needy, submissive whore working to bring the older man to an orgasm.

The next time saw them in John’s room again only this time Castiel was secured to the headboard, knees spread on the sheets and gagged, as John pounded into him from behind. A hand was curled around his neck, squeezing lightly, as Castiel whimpered and moaned lowly. The headboard knocked on the wall, louder and louder the harder John fucked into him, as Castiel shifted to spread himself wider while John fucked balls deep on each thrust. It was wet sounding, John having added extra lube to his ass, as the cock inside of him fucked through lube and come.

They fucked all over the house, in various places and positions, as Castiel made sure to set the stage each time.

For the last one, before he was ready to show Dean, he had to get creative with the small cameras—he’d dreamed about being fucked in the backseat of the beloved Impala. He just had to convince John to fuck him in the backseat, to defile the car Dean loved and wanted, as his final _fuck you_. His legs were spread wide, pressing against the car, while John settled between his legs and hungrily fucked his sore asshole.

“Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes! Love your cock, Mr. Winchester, love how good it feels fucking my ass.” His head tipped back as he moaned, filthy words spilling from his lips far more easily than before, as John braced over him and fucked himself in and out. Castiel relished the feeling, idly deciding he would keep _this_ up even after he broke up with Dean, as John chased his orgasm. One leg moved to hook loosely around John as his fingers curled with the need to grab something. Pleasure burned inside of him, twisting hotly in his gut, as Castiel panted and moaned. “Oh ohhhhh yes yes yes yessssssss!”

John emptied into him, cock spilling his release inside of Castiel, as he stilled and his hot breath fanned against the sweat damp skin of Castiel’s neck.

“Always one Hell of a fuck.” John’s voice was rough, lust rough and pleased. “Love your tight ass.” A warm hand gripped his ass, still full of John’s now softening cock, as Castiel squirmed with his own need to come. He always kept his cock caged during these, knowing how much the older man preferred it when they fucked. Later, when he was at home, he’d fuck himself with a toy while watching the most recent video of John using him.

John reached for a plug before he pulled out and pushed it inside of Castiel quickly—to keep the mess off the Impala’s seat despite the fact that Castiel was sure that there was a spot there after the mess of John fucking him sloppy. Familiar eyes roved over his naked, splayed body with obvious lust and hunger before John was moving away.

Castiel watched John move out of the car, tugging up his pants, before Castiel stumbled out of the car completely naked in the Winchester’s garage save for a collar, handcuffs, cockcage and plug. He’d need to pop back into the garage to get the camera later—much later as it looked like John wasn’t done with him yet. He stumbled along after the other man, tugged forward by his collar, as he was led through the Winchester’s house. Tonight, after he finished adding on the most recent video to the others, he’d invite Dean over and let Dean’s cheating ass know it was over—tomorrow was Friday and he had plans to get wrecked by a big, burly man with a big, thick cock to celebrate.

It was petty, this whole thing was petty as fuck, but Castiel didn’t care. Not after the humiliation Dean had put him through for who knows how long.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile...thought I'd post something. Hopefully some of you enjoy it!
> 
> ****** I'm putting this back as I'm hoping to get back into the swing of posting. If you have a bottom!Cas prompt you can send it [here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=214770&c=6090018137DDRD). Unfortunately my previous prompt page is gone so I lost a lot of prompts. Bottom!Dean prompts go [here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=214771&c=6090046493JVPF).


End file.
